Angel Eyes
by fleuries
Summary: The sequal to my fic Strawberry Girl is FINALLY here!Momiji, Angel and Mercy are living in their own house on the outside, but what happens when someone from the past shows up and trys to hurt them?Can Angel take it again?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Basket.I do own Angel and her family.

* * *

**_Thank you to all the people who read and reviewed 'Strawberry Girl' and I hope you enjoy the sequel, 'Angel Eyes'!_**

HEY THERE PEOPLE!I'm baaaaack!Miss me?I'm sorry it took so long for this to be out, but I've had my own relationship problems lately -.-;; Like my best friends girlfriend thinking I'm a bitch, but thats not the point.The point is, I'M BACK!**_

* * *

_**  
"Honey Bunny, can you get those boxes please?" Angel asked, pointing to a stack of boxes a few feet away from her.It'd been two years since the Valentine girls first started living with the Sohma's.Momiji is now 18, Angel is 17 and Mercy is 7.The three of them are moving into a house 'outside' and Momiji and Angel are now in college. 

Momiji had his growth-spurt, if you know what I mean, but Angel only grew an inch.Mercy has deciced that she wants to be an actress, so she's been taking acting classes.Angel has become well-known singer and model.

"Sure Schätzchen." Momiji answered."Phew!Well, now we've gotta unpack!" Mercy said when they were all done carrying boxes into the house.Mercy walked upstairs into her room to unpack her boxes.Momiji and Angel looked at each other and smiled.The two of them walked upstairs into a bedroom...**_THEIR_** bedroom.

"This is where the two of us are going to be sleeping for awhile." Momiji said.He wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and kissed her neck.At that point Angel noticed that there was only **one **bed in the room.And wouldn't ya know it...Angel started blushing."Momiji?" Angel asked."Mmm-Hmm?" He answered, still kissing her neck."I think you should let go of me right about now..." Angel said.

Momiji looked up."Why?" He asked and then he noticed 'why'.Before he could let go...** POOF! **Angel changed and Momiji found himself sitting on the back of a centaur."Siiiiiiigh..." Angel sighed.Momiji was slightly confused."Angel, why'd you change?" Momiji asked.Angel gave him a funny look."Why!Why is there only one bed in our room?" Angel asked.

"Why not, Schätzchen?We're a couple and have been for two years now.Besides its not like we'll do anything..." Momiji said.He smiled at her.And then added... "At least, not without you wanting too..." Angel blushed again."Um...Momiji?" Angel asked again."Yes?" Momiji asked back."Can you get off me now?I think I'm about to change back..." Angel said."Oh.Okay." Momiji said.He got off her and left the room.

When she was done Momiji came back into the room."I'm gonna go see if Mercy needs any help." Angel said.Momiji nodded and Angel left the room.When Angel walked into Mercy's room, andunfortunetly for her...

She found chaos...Total chaos.There were boxes, blankets, stuffed animals, dolls, books, papers, pictures, clothes and shoes all over the room._'I wouldn't expect anything else of her...'_ Angel thought to herself.

"Holy-!Mercy!You haven't even been in this room for 15 minutes!How in all the hell did you make this big of a mess in that amount of time!" Angel yelled at her sister.Mercy smirked."I'm gifted." Mercy said.A vein popped up on Angels head."Anyways...I came to tell you that theres **one **bed in my room!" Angel said, throwing a shoe off the bed so she could sit down.

"Yeah.So what?" Mercy asked.Angel staredat her sister."You mean you think thats okay?" Angel asked, even though she wasn't really shocked."Of course.The two of you have been together for 2 years now.I still can't believe that you haven't slept with him after all this time." Mercy said."MERCY!How do you know that!And why are you even thinking about that!YOUR SEVEN!" Angel yelled at her sister.

"Oh please, Sis.We've slept in the same room, shared a closet and dresser for the past two years.Trust me.I'd have know if it had happened.And incase you haven't noticed, but kids grow up pretty fast these days.And if you wanna know what I think..." Mercy said."I don't." Angel said, glaring at her younger sister.Mercy ignored what she said."I think you _should _do it with Momiji.After all, its like Bliss says, ' The way to a mans heart isn't through his stomach, its a little further south.'" Mercy said.

Angel stared at her younger sister."Kitten...Bliss has some pretty screwed up and kinky ideas about sex.That might be true for most men,but Momiji's not like that.And why the hell am I get sex advice from my 7 year old sister!" Angel asked."I don't know.We live a really weird life, don't we Sis?" Mercy asked as she put a picture of Shigure on her night stand."Yeah..." Angel answered.

Angel walked outta the room, rubbing her temples._'She's spent toooo much time with Shigure.' _She thought as she walked into the kitchen, got a soda and hopped up on the counter.Angel sighed again."Something wrong, Schätzchen?" Momiji asked as he walked into the room.Angel looked over at him and smiled."No.Its nothing.Just that I'm gonna be sleeping in the same bed as my boyfriend, I have an entire house to unpack, andI just got sex advice from a seven year old, who spends waaaaaaaaaay to much time around Shigure." Angel said.

"So she likes him.So what?" Momiji asked as he got his own soda.Years may have past, but he still loved junk food." 'So what' !Momiji, she has a picture of him right next to her bed!" Angel said."She has a crush on him.Whats the big deal?" Momiji asked.Angel sighed and took another sip of her soda._'The problem...The problem is HIS feelings for her...' _Angel thought.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**

Two days later, Angel was home by herself.

**KNOCK!KNOCK!**

Angel got up and opened the door.Tohru was standing outside.She was outta breath."Tohru?Is something wrong?" Angel asked.Tohru was outta breath.Angel could tell that she had been running.Suddenly Tohru thrust her left hand towards Angel.

Angel gave her a funny look and then noticed something.There was a beautiful ring on Tohru's finger.Angel's eyes widdened and she grabbed the other girls hand."Tohru...!Is this...An Engagment Ring!" Angel asked.Tohru smiled and nodded."Kyo finally proposed?" Angel asked."Yes." Tohru responded.Angel gave her friend a bone crushing hug."Oh Tohru!I'm so happy for you!Come in!Tell me about it!" Angel said.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Angel and Tohru were sitting in the living room, drinking tea."So, how did he ask you?" Angel asked.Tohru blushed slightly."He took me into a jewelry store and told me to pick out the ring I liked the most.When I did, he had the man behind the counter give him the ring.He put it on my finger and asked me.He blushed.It was so cute." Tohru said smiling."Oh Tohru, this is so cool!Can I help you plan the wedding?" ANgel asked. 

Tohru smiled more."Of course you can, Angel-chan." Tohru said.Angel grinned and huggled Tohru."Oh, your gonna look so cute in white!" Angel said.

**SLAM!**

Went the front door."SIS!WE'RE BACK!" Mercy yelled as she and Momiji entered the house."Oh, we have a visitor." Momiji said as he saw Tohru.Tohru smiled as Mercy came over and hugged her.Mercy grabbed Tohru's hand."Holy-!Tohru, Kyo finally asked!" Mercy asked Tohru, who nodded.Mercy squeled.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**

Tohru soon left to go home."Its so exciting, right?" Mercy said, putting the groceries away with her sister and Momiji. "Yeah...Oh, Mercy, you should go take your bath now.You need to get up early tommorow.We have to unpack, and you have school and acting lessons." Angel told the younger girl.

"Mkay sis." Mercy answered.Mercy huged her sister and walked out, leaving Angel and Momiji alone.Momiji took Angel's hand, and sat down, pulling her onto his lap.Angel gently kissed him. "I'm so happy..." She whispered softly.Momiji nuzzled her neck."I know, Schätzchen.Me too."

The two were suddenly blinding by a flash of light.Angel blinked several times and looked around.Then glared at Mercy, who was standing by the door with a camera, giggling."Mercy...GIMME THAT CAMERA!" Angel yelled running after her sister.

"HAHA!NO WAY SIS!THIS IS GOING IN THE PHOTO ALBUM!MAYBE I'LL SEND A COPIES TO OUR SIBLINGS?I'M SURE THEY'D LOVE TO SEE WHAT YOU'VE BEEN UP TO!" Mercy yelled running through the house with her sister close behind her.

Momiji watched the two girls..'_Why is it...Mercy is always involved in our personal business... -.-;;'

* * *

_

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**

Later that night, Angel collapsed on her bed in her nightgown.Momiji laid down behind her and started to rub her hip, which he knew Angel loved."Momijiiiiiiiii...Stoooooop..." Angel giggled."Whyyyyyyyy?" Momiji giggled back.Angel rolled over."Can you belive it, Honey Bunny..?How good our lives have turned out..?" Angel asked, cuddling closer to him.

"Yes, I can.Everything in my life is going to turn out good as long as your with me." He said, kissing her forhead.Angel giggled again, and reached to turn out the light.The two sweethearts kissed again."Goodnight, Momiji." "Goodnight, Schätzchen"

And thats the way they all through the night...Their sleep would not have been s good if they new who and what was watching them...Because not too far away on a rooftop, an angry girl was watching them in dusgust."You little whore...How dare you take him..." She muttered.

* * *

Okay, end of chapter one of Angel Eyes.Did you like it? It'll pick up more, I swear.Please read and review XD 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fruits Basket, Cirque Du Soleil orany of the characters from it...But I want to T.T I do own Angel, Mercy and the rest of the characters I created

* * *

_**Thanks  
samgurlalways  
Ettare **_

Missed me, girls? XD Oh good lord, lifes complicated, huh?One of my best guy friends is jealous of my boyfriend and hates him because hes worried I'll be hurt again like my last boyfriend hurt me, and my friends 17th birthday is today and his grandpa died, his brother died about two or three weeks ago, and before that it was his dog!

But, my boyfriends being as sweet and funny as ever : )and lifes good, which reminds me, I GOT TO SEE CIRQUE DU SOLEIL LIVE TODAY!

Oh, sorry it took so long to get the chapter up, but here it is

* * *

**One month after Tohru announced her engagement**

* * *

Early morning light shining through the curtains woke Angel."Mmm..." Angel mumbled as she turned over and was met with a pair of big brown eyes."WHA!" Angel yelled, shocked.Momiji gently put a finger to her lips "Shhh, Schätzchen..." He said softly.Angel stared at him "Momiji, what were you doing!How long have you been up?You scared the hell out of me!" She said in a loud whisper as she sat up. 

"I've only been awake for 15 minutes.Do you know how beautiful you are when your asleep?" He said, giving her his adorable smile, still laying down.Angel stared downblankly at him for a minute, then her gaze lifted and she saw a camera..."Momiji...Did you take a picture of me?" She asked.Momiji looked guilty for a second."MOMIJI!GIMME THAT CAMERA!" Angel yelled as she leaned over his head, and tried to grab the camera.

Momiji turned bright red, and started twitching...Angel's chest was less than a foot and a half from his face and she certainly wasn't lacking anything in that area.He looked up at her and saw that she truly looked like an angel.He admired how the sunlight lit up her face and made her hair shine, how she was so beautiful without any makeup at all, how he wanted to wake up and see her every day for the res of his life...

Angel was just about to grab the camera when she felt two arms encircle her waist."Eep!" Angel said as she felt herself being pulled downwards.One hand moved to her lower back, and the other was still in the middle.She looked down and saw something in his eyes she hadn't seen before, she just couldn't place it..

Momiji's face slowly moved closer to hers.."Momiji...What are you..." was all she could say before she found herself with his lips against hers.Angel felt his hands slowly moving over her body._'What..is he doing...is he going to...'_ Angel's thoughts were interupted rudly.

A certain 7 year old girl had run into the room.For five minutes they stared awkwardly at each other and it happened...Mercy cracked up."HAHAHAH!Oh...OH MY GOD, were you two finally gonna do it? XD" Mercy said."NO!" Angel yelled at her sister."Haha...Riiight...Well, I'll leave you two alone.." Mercy said, winking at her sister.

Angel and Momiji stared after her._'Well that ruined the moment..'_ They both thought

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**  
"Mercy, come on!I've gotta drop youoff at acting classes andhelp Tohru with her wedding plans today!" Angel yelled."Angel, calm down." Momiji said, sweatdropping.Momiji quickly kissed Angel on the cheek."See you later, Schätzchen." He said, walking out the door. 

"MER-" "I'm COMING!" Mercy yelled, running down the stairs.Angel stared at her sister."...Kitten...Why are you wearing a dress...and makeup...?" She asked."I dunno, I just feel like looking pretty today." Mercy said, smiling.Angel sighed._'She always does this on the days shes going to be babysat by Shigure...'_ Angel thought.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**

"Tohru, what about that one?" Angel asked, pointing to a frilly wedding dress in a shop window."Its beautiful,so expensive though..." Tohru said, looing at it."Come on, its your wedding, live a little." Angel said.Tohru still looed unsure."Hmm...Tell ya what, Tohru, I'll pay for your dress." Angel said, grinning at her friend.

Tohru gasped."N-no, I c-couldn't let you do that..!" Tohru sputtered out."I don't mind, really." Angel said, still grinning."..A-alright.." Tohru said, giving in.Angel hugged her friend."Yay!Lets go in, I wanna see you try some on." Angel said.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**  
Angel glanced at her watch as she drove down the road towards Shigure's house._'Cool, I'll be a little early.Mercy and I can go get take out.' _Angel thought to herself, smiling.Her life was becoming wonderful again.

* * *

To Mercy

* * *

"Shigure, I can't figure out this one problem.." Mercy said, staring at her math homework.Shigure leaned over the top of Mercy."Its been awhile since I've done this.." He said.Mercymade a face at him."Its second grade math...-.-" She said."I know,I just wanted and excuse to be this close to you." He said, tee heeing."Ha, yeah right, perv." Mercy said, rolling her eyes. 

Shigure cupped her chin in his hand, and turned her head so she could look at him."Mercy..I meant it.Your more beautiful than you know.." Shigure said, moving his face slightly closer to hers.A big pinkish red blush sprawled across Mercy's face, just as Angel's car pulled up.POOF!Shigure now found himself holding a lion cub."...I hope your happy.." Mercy said, sarcastically.Shigure sweatdropped._'I've become a pedo in my old age...Wait, I'm not THAT old...I've just become a pedo...not that thats any better' _The pervert thought.

Angel walked into the room.There was an awkward silence.Angel glared, and the old perv whimpered."Shigure...Put my sister down -.- Now." Angel said.Mercy picked up her clothes in her mouth, and ran over to her sister.Angel picked her sister up."We'll just be going now." Angel said, glaring at him as she walked out.

_'Damn!'_ Shigure thought.

* * *

Angel set Mercy down in the car."Mercy, do I WANT to know?" Angel asked.POOF! "No sis, you really don't." Mercy said, starting to put her clothes back on."Alrigthy." the older sister said.Angel started the car and began to drive home.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**  
"So, what should be get for dinner, Kitten?" Angel said, smiling at her sister."I dunno, maybe spanish food..." Mercy responded.

Angel looked out the side window for a second.Long enough to see a car heading straight towards them, with a somewhat familiar driver...Angel didn't even have time to stop, the car crashed into theres, and Angel passed out...

* * *

Cliff Hanger XD! I swear, its going to get better.I'm sorry it took so long...I might put in alot more "Intimate" stuff with Angel and Momiji, if I want.Please review, thanks for reading : ) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks **

samgurlalways

**LunarGirl129 **

OMG!!I haven't updated in MONTHS!!!I am **so** sorry ;-;

I hope I've been missed :o

I've been a little busy and too lazy to update XD My now ex-boyfriend broke up with me on the day we would have been together for 8 months, and so, long story short, my best friend is now my boyfriend :) I've been in love with him for a YEAR!And he feels the same for me, so its all good :D Plus, I moved and was without internet for two weeks (Awesome new house though)

Yay cliffhangers!May they live long in my fanfics!

Lesseee...Where the heck did I leave off again...Uhhh...Oh yeah!I remember!

And before I forget: DISCLAIMER! I don't own anything from Fruits Basket, I just own the Valentine family and the bad guy...Or girl, I'll leave you to wonder ;D

* * *

"So, what should be get for dinner, Kitten?" Angel said, smiling at her sister."I dunno, maybe spanish food..." Mercy responded. 

Angel looked out the side window for a second.Long enough to see a car heading straight towards them, with a somewhat familiar driver...Angel didn't even have time to stop, the car crashed into theres, and Angel passed out...

The next thing Angel knew, she was sitting straight up in a hospital bed after having had a dream about the crash. (A/N: She doesn't remember it) She looked around slowly. _'Where the hell am I...'_ She wondered.

She heard running and looked at the door in time to see Momiji slam through the door ( A/N: Funny thought.Momiji slamming something XD)

"Schätzchen!!Are you okay?!" He yelled as he ran over to her.Angel cocked her head to one side and game him a 'HUH?' look. "Momiji, what happened?Where am I, and why do I feel like my heads splitting in half?" Angel said and she tenderly touched the spot on her head that hurt the most.She winced when her fingers connected to it.

"You don't know?You were in a car accident!" Momiji told her. "I got here as fast as I could, I'm so happy to see your not seriously hurt!The car slammed right into the drivers side of your car, you could have been injured so much worse!"

Everything suddenly came flooding back to Angel.Her eyes widened "Wheres Mercy?!" She asked. "Shes in the room next to yours.She only has a few minor cuts and bruises, nothing to worry about." Momiji said as he sat down on Angel's bed and wrapped his arms around her.Angel relaxed into his arms for a moment, letting out a long sigh.

"Momiji...Is it me..or have things been picking up lately?You know..getting more intense..exciting..and terrifiying..Know what I mean?" Angel asked, unsure of how to word her question."Yes, I do." He responded, kissing her cheek. "With Tohru's wedding, your job, my job, Mercy's acting, school..And.." "This morning.." Angel finished his thought.

"Angel, I'm sorry if I was...doing something...you didn't like this morning.." Momiji said, with his cute puppydog eyes. "Its just..You were so cute looking..And I wanted to-" Angel put a finger to his lips. "Don't apologize, honey bunny." She winked at him. "I kinda liked it actually." Momiji blushed, and remembered the morning again.

Angel noticed...something..And put a pillow in his lap."You might wanna stay here for a few minutes and take care of that.I'm gonna go see Mercy."

Angel slide out of bed and walked out of the room.Momiji sat there and blushed. 'She saw..' He thought as he twiddled his thumbs.

* * *

"Mercy?" Angel asked, walking into the next room.Mercy was sitting in a chair, watching the TV in the room.The younger girl turned and looked at her older sister. "SIS!!!!" Mercy screamed as she flew out of the chair."OOMF!!!" Angel yelled as Mercy colided with her middle.

"Thanks, Kitten.Like having a gash in my head wasn't enough, I really needed the wind knocked out of me." Angel said sarcastically, as she hugged her sister."Sis, I was worried about you!" Mercy said, nuzzling her sister."I'm okay" Angel smiled. "But Mercy.." Angel's expression darkened. "I think someones after us again.." She said.Mercy blinked at her sister, and then took on a serious tone, for a seven year old.

"Me too.I've noticed this strange feeling lately like we're being watched.." Mercy said.Angel nodded."Mhm.Starting about a month ago, after Tohru announced her engagment, Momiji and I have seen, a few times, the same shadowy figure moving across the rooftops around our home."

"Sis, do you think it could be the same person who crashed into us?" The younger girl asked."I don't know, but I think they could be connected." The older girl answered.

"I was told the driver of the car vanished right after the crash happened." Momiji said from the doorway.Angel turned and looked at him.A grin sprawled across her face. "I see you've calmed down." Angel said, grinning at him.Momiji giggled.Mercy made the same 'HUH?' look that Angel had, and looked from one to another, and then smiled, starting to get it."What did you two do alone in that hospital room?" Mercy said in her teasing tone."Nothing." The two responded, looking as innocent as possible.

"Schätzchen, as soon as you get dressed, we can go home." Momiji told her.Angel nodded and went and got dressed.The three of them walked out of the hospital together, and got into the car and drove home.Little did they know, they were once again being watched.

The same figure who was on the rooftops and in the car was watching them from inside a reastruant next to the hospital.

_'Damn her...Damn you, Angel Valentine.You bitch...I'll get you and the rest of your family...Hehe..I swear I will, you bitch.' _The figure thought to itself, snickering evily.

* * *

End of chapter three!I hope you people liked it ;-; I'm so sorry it was a little slow, I swear, its gonna get better.I SWEAR! (My boyfriends comments here: Yes, we all know you swear -He laughs- ) -I laugh- XD Pleeeease review, I'm always up for reviews, thoughts, comments and suggestions. ;) I WILL be putting the next chapters up soon, I promise!I just need to get my writin' groove back.Love to all - Prissy 


End file.
